Making a Life Worthwhile
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: The war was hard on everyone and they lost so much, but join Harry in refusing to back down and Hermione in trying to make it right as they raise a de aged Severus Snape they named as their son Gabriel.
1. Prologue

_**Making a Life Worthwhile**_

_**A.N~ This is a Harmony fanfic and I love reviews for it. I love them as a couple and can see them lasting and it's even better now that Rowling has said she should have paired them together. I saw a Hinny one like this and it gave me the idea for this one and I wanted to try my hand at it. The Hinny fanfic is called "Second Chance at Life"**_

**Prologue**

Hermione was tired. There was too many dead to identify and not enough time in the day to do it. Professor Snape's body was brought to the school and a faint very faint pulse was found and now several hours later Hermione was walking away to get some rest and recover from helping Poppy with the injured. She was well aware that Ron was looking for her mostly because they had kissed, but the kiss had been born from relief in destroying another Horcrux and not because she cared about Ron anymore. That ship had sailed the year before when Ron had been with Lavender.

Hermione admitted to being upset when Ron left during the hunt, mostly because of how everyone was dying and Ron hadn't sworn a secrecy oath to Harry or her about the existence of the Horcrux.'s. With a weary sigh Hermione settled in the Room of Requirement with a heavy sigh. Her body was so tired but she needed a bath. Heading to the large bathroom next to the small living area she stripped as she filled the tub and got into the hot water and let her stress fall away with all the dirt and blood on her body. Once she was clean and she was dried off she looked through the potions provided to use and added one to her hair to reduce the frizz in in before drying it and smiled for the first time at the reflection back at her. Dressing in clothing provided by the room she crawled into the bed and slept.

Harry had wandered through the school for hours, most of it spent helping send out letters to the remaining family members, sometimes even talking to them personally about their son or daughter. He had made his way, now long past midnight to the Gryffindor common room and stopped short seeing the Weasley family sleeping. Creeping past them he went to the first empty room he saw before showering and falling into the waiting bed until morning.

He felt sorry for the Weasley family but they needed time to grieve and plan the funerals for the members of the family that had passed away. Not to mention they were going to need time to grieve. He was going to stay out of the way and let them heal the best he could then go back to the family and spend time with them. No matter how many times he was told he was not a member of the family and wasn't going to intrude.

Meanwhile in the hospital wing Severus Snape was laying there awake and wishing he wasn't anymore. He had done his part in the war and he wanted to end his life and pass on, see if he was forgiven by Lily and see his mother once more. He had burned the candle at both ends for years trying to keep up the act that he had set in place long ago. Sighing he tried to fall back to sleep, not noticing the two people slip into the hospital wing and into the potion cupboard together before making their way to his bed. They didn't want the former potion's master around anymore than the man wanted to be around. Creeping to the correct bed the eased the exhausted man's chin open and poured the potion down his throat before setting the vile on the bedside table and left the hospital wing, content with the knowledge that the man would be dead come morning.

In fact that was far from the truth.


	2. Baby in the Hospital Wing

_**Making a Life Worthwhile**_

_**A.N~ This is a Harmony fanfic and I love reviews for it. I love them as a couple and can see them lasting and it's even better now that Rowling has said she should have paired them together. I saw a Hinny one like this and it gave me the idea for this one and I wanted to try my hand at it. The Hinny fanfic is called "Second Chance at Life"**_

**Chapter 1: A Baby in the Hospital Wing**

Hermione slept better than she had on the hunt and before the war broke out. It was a peaceful sleep. The kind that you only get from risking your life and living to tell the tale, the kind where you were so tired time meant nothing anymore. Rolling out of bed and stretching she glanced at the clock and started braiding her hair to keep it out of her eyes. Putting on a clean pair of clothes she left the room of requirement her purse over her shoulder. The walk to the hospital wing wasn't going to be a long one but it was nice to relax and breathe again.

"Morning Hermione"

"Harry! Good Morning, how are you?" Hermione said stopping to look at her best friend his eyes lighting up when he caught up to her.

"I'm ok. No nightmare's last night. I think they will be coming soon though" He said as they walked the halls together.

"Me too. I just fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow after my bath." Hermione said gently as Harry nodded.

"Me too. I showered and went to bed right away. I left early too. The Weasley's are in the common room" Harry said giving Hermione the heads up. He had noticed that she had avoided Ron the day before.

"I was in the room of requirement. You can join me tonight if you want" Hermione offered and was relieved to see the smile lighting up his face.

"I might take you up on that. They want me to spend time with them but I'm not family. Ginny's really bad though. She tried to get me to go into a classroom and have sex together while her family was mourning." Harry said shuddering lightly.

"She does love you, I think" Hermione said as they walked. "But Ron was almost the same. The kiss I had with him was because I was so glad we were still alive, and he was thinking of others before himself... Ron and I will never work out romantically." Hermione stated nodding firming to confirm it to herself.

"We would make a better couple than you and Ron." Harry said with a slight smile.

"What do you mean?"

"You're loving, compassionate to who deserves it, smart and funny. We have known each other for years not and can tell when the others upset and how to calm them down even if it is as simple as sitting with them in silence" Harry said gently referring to the time Hermione and Him sat staring into the fire during the hunt, their stress leaving slowly.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said blushing as they neared the hospital wing at last.

"On a less embarrassing note how was Snape last night when you left?" Harry asked touching her arm as they reached for the doors.

"Wanting to die for good. He didn't want to come back at all." Hermione said as she led the way to the back curtains where she had last seen the potion's master.

"I want to thank him for what he has done for me over the years. He deserves that much at least." Harry said as they pulled back the curtain and Hermione muffled her scream with her hand. There in the bed rather than a full grown man was a small infant. Harry strode over to the infant and looked at it before gently picking it up.

"Mia? I think it's Snape." Harry said softly not wanting to wake the child as Hermione walked over to him and nodded slowly.

"Let's ask Poppy on what to do. We just can't leave him there." Making sure Harry was holding the child Severus Snape properly she lead Harry to the Matron's office. Knocking on the door she waited for the other witch to answer and looked over at Harry.

"You'll make a great dad Harry" Hermione said getting a smile from the other teen as he gently rocked the still sleeping enfant.

Turning back to the door she jumped when she saw the matron watching them. Stepping in with Harry they took turns telling what had happened and after casting a diagnostic she left the room to check on the curtained of section.

"Who would want to hurt him?" Harry said as he gazed upon the sleeping child's face.

"Lots of people. Students, parents, staff members, the list goes on" Hermione said moving to stand with Harry and look at the innocent baby.

"I was worried this may be the case" Poppy said as she came back into the room.

"A De aging potion that removes all memories and allows the drinker to start again. It's not commonly used anymore and only in extreme cases. This could be a case but Severus was not strong enough to get it himself and he would make sure he wasn't de aged but killed like he had wished. I know that man."

"This is a good thing right? It allows him to grow up and make better choices this time around" Harry said raising his eyes from Severus's tiny form.

"That's the catch Mr. Potter. This potion almost automatically bonds the first male and the first female that are old enough as its parents. After that name changes and raising him would fall to the two of you. The bond is already formed with the both of you." Hermione sat down stunned her mind reeling as Harry sat down slowly too.

"So Hermione and I are Severus's parents now and we would have to settle things with Gringotts then raise him?" Harry said slowly. Once the matron nodded Harry lowered his head to the sleeping bundle.

"I get a family?" His voice was so heartbroken Hermione moved and sat next to Harry and looked at Severus.

"We get a family Harry." Turning to look at Hermione she held out her arms and let Harry cry. She knew he hadn't had the best home life and he had always said he wanted a family. This was a dream come true for him. When his sobs died down Hermione gently took Severus from him to let him get cleaned up. Once he was presentable again he headed back into the room.

"Mia? Since you're recognized as his mother, would, would you like to marry me? Make it official and raise him like a proper family is?"

"Yes I will" Hermione said before Poppy sniffed.

"I'll get some papers for you to fill out then head of to Gringotts together to get this all sorted through. I'll contact Minerva and let her know where you are and no one else." Smiling at the Matron Harry took Severus into his arms again as Hermione started filling out papers.

"Here's a list with how old he is and how much he weights. For now I'll have a copy here and then later on I'll give it to the healer that takes his case over" Poppy said before leaving the room to tend to her waking patients.

"We need to change his name Mia"

"What about Gabriel? It's far enough away from Severus"

"I like it. Evan can be his middle name, a tribute almost to my mother's maiden name" Harry said as Hermione finished up the papers.

"I like it. Gabriel Evan Potter. It sounds sweet" Hermione said as she slipped the papers into her bag. Pulling out her cloak she slipped it on before taking Severus and handed Harry his spare from her bag.

"Take the floor together please?" Harry asked softly and Hermione smiled.

"Together then"

_**AN: Thank you to everyone that reviewed so far and please don't be shy to tell me what you think and who you think the two would be assassin's are.**_


	3. A Visit with Goblins

_**Making a Life Worthwhile**_

_**A.N~ This is a Harmony fanfic and I love reviews for it. I love them as a couple and can see them lasting and it's even better now that Rowling has said she should have paired them together. I saw a Hinny one like this and it gave me the idea for this one and I wanted to try my hand at it. The Hinny fanfic is called "Second Chance at Life"**_

**Chapter 2: A visit with Goblins**

Flooing to the Leaky Cauldron was easy. Getting to Gringotts without being seen was another matter. Stepping out of the fireplace Hermione and Harry dusted themselves off and Hermione checked on the now wide awake Severus and started walking to Gringotts at a fast clip, Harry right beside her, their heads bowed getting across how busy they were. Walking into the bank they paused before making their way to the nearest open goblin.

"Excuse me? We were hoping to talk to the goblin's in charge of the Prince, Snape and Potter vaults." Hermione said quickly hoping they would be allowed. After what felt like ages of scrutiny they were beckoned to follow the goblin back into a room.

"Thank you" Harry said as they sat Hermione looking at Severus and stroking his cheek.

"Hopefully we can hurry so we can look into ways of feeding him, either I see if there's a potion or spell to help me breastfeed, or we use bottles." Hermione said as Severus turned his head and started sucking on her knuckle. Moving to Hermione's side he watched and stroked his head lightly.

"My. Potter, Miss Granger, how can we help you today?" a goblin asked as he and two others stepped into the room. Harry stood and Hermione looked at them apologetically.

"I'm sorry I would stand but I have this little one here." Hermione said softly as the Goblin's sat, Harry sitting only after them.

"It's why we are here. Severus Snape was de aged to being a newborn. How old Hermione?"

"He's only about six to ten hours old at the moment" Hermione said.

"Thank you. And rather than just blood adopt him to be our son we want to preserve the accounts so that when he's older we can give him them. We won't touch them at all but it's going to be for when he goes to Hogwarts or any other magical school and beyond that." Harry said keeping his hands on the table.

"First we will need proof that he is who you say he is, a drop of blood will do it, and what about you two? Will you be married or will you have joint custody?"

"We will be married and Harry can you help me? Just hold his hand so he can get the blood?" Hermione asked shifting so Harry and she were able to let the goblin prick the infant's finger a wail rising from him.

"Shhh, mommy's got you" Hermione said rocking Severus gently and cooing to him. Harry smiled fondly over that the pair before turning to the goblin's once more.

"Would you be willing to make a marriage certificate for Hermione and me and say we placed it here with you to keep it quiet? You will be compensated for your trouble of course." Harry said as calmly as he could as the one Goblin read the paperwork concerning Severus's blood.

"It all seems to be in order. We can allow you access to the Prince accounts to care for the young Infant or would you rather those wait until he was of age?"

"Um, I believe I can take care of us all without having to work ever but I'm not sure." Harry said before he shrank back against the chair at the Feral look on the Goblin's faces.

"You don't know?"

"All I've ever seen was my one vault and I never possessed my own key. It's been given to the adults in my life" Harry said looking rather confused.

"I always exchanged pounds for gallons" Hermione said when Harry looked at her.

"To keep a lord from his vault or in this case vaults in a crime. You Mr. Potter are really Lord Potter Black. You own half of Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley too. You have enough money to build and maintain your own school if you want to" A goblin said as Harry stared at them stunned.

"Bloody Hell. In that case for sure leave the Prince and Snape vaults to our son when he's old enough. I'd like to set up a Trust vault for him or he could take over my old one, alongside our Adoption of Severus and wedding ceremony." Harry said a little in awe still as Hermione sat and looked at them all.

"To blood adopt him it would mean that Miss. Granger's body would undergo changes to suit it like she had given birth to him"

"Thank Merlin that makes things easier for me. That's more than ok for me. Will he take on our traits?" Hermione asked as Harry glanced at their soon to be son.

"Yes. Is there a name you would like?" Harry pulled out the certificate they had filled out in the hospital wing and handed it over.

"Gabriel Evan Potter." Harry said feeling as proud as he could possibly feel. This was his son's name. Hermione smiled at Harry hearing the pride in his voice.

"We will need a drop of all of your blood and we will get the wedding rings from the vault as well as the engagement rings so you can choose." The goblins said standing and Harry once more helped them take the blood from Severus soon to be Gabriel and himself before taking his son into his arms and soothing him this time as Hermione read over everything and signed them off for a later date. Once he had Severus quiet he traded places with Hermione and sighed everything, Hermione looking forward to the actual bonding process. She knew she could take care of Gabriel with Harry, she knew it.

Harry joined Hermione in standing and stroked Gabriel's hair gently before they were instructed to place him in a runic circle in the next room. Complying and standing each on their own one they let the goblins do their magic on them and with a grunt of pain from Harry and a whimper from Hermione and Gabriel the adoption was complete. Kneeling for a moment to catch their breath Harry and Hermione nodded to one another before a wail from Gabriel moved Hermione into action. Lifting up her son she looked him over before Harry handed her a blanket to cover herself and she started breast feeding him.

"I'll go look at rings love" Harry said moving back to the first room and looked at the rings as Hermione walked back slowly, still feeding their son, and rocking him slowly.

"Hermione, what do you think of this one here?" Harry asked showing Hermione a stunning Silver, green and Amber set.

"The stones can stand for our eyes and the Silver sets if off beautifully." Harry said softly. Smiling and shifting her hold of Gabriel slightly offered Harry her hand. Smiling Harry slipped it onto her ring finger and added the wedding band before handing his to Hermione and allowing her to put it on his finger. Sharing a quick kiss mindful of Gabriel between them they stepped apart and blushed when they noticed the Goblins watching them.

"Take as long as you need before returning back to Hogwarts. Once you are ready to leave you may use the floo."

"Thank you. For everything" Hermione said, leaning into Harry as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Your welcome Ms. Potter." The goblin's said as they left the room leaving the newlywed couple in the room with their son. Once they were alone Harry made sure Hermione was sitting and covered still before Gabriel started fussing and knocked the blanket down.

"Just keep it close in case someone comes in. After all we are married now" Hermione said blushing since Harry could now see one of her breasts. Harry blushed and looked away before looking back at Hermione.

"Do you want to do some shopping for Gabriel while we are here or would you rather come back?" Harry asked as Hermione looked back up.

"It would be best if we did our shopping then go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said thinking it sounded like a good idea before taking a piece of parchment and a quill from her purse and started to write a list.

"We need all of these for sure right away." Hermione said finishing the list and lifting Gabriel to burp him before Harry took him.

"I'll do it and you can get comfortable again." Hermione gave him a smile and fixed herself in her shirt before standing and looking at Harry.

"Time to brave the masses"


	4. Baby Shopping

_**Making a Life Worthwhile**_

_**A.N~ This is a Harmony fanfic and I love reviews for it. I love them as a couple and can see them lasting and it's even better now that Rowling has said she should have paired them together. I saw a Hinny one like this and it gave me the idea for this one and I wanted to try my hand at it. The Hinny fanfic is called "Second Chance at Life"**_

**Severus is now going to be referred to as Gabriel.**

**Chapter 3: Baby Shopping**

Harry made sure he was holding Gabriel well enough before walking from the bank with Hermione both of their hoods back up as they hit the streets and headed for a semi hidden baby shop. Walking into the store Hermione went over to the slings and selected two before buying them right away.

"This should help while we are walking around today." Slipping one on she looked at Harry who was settling Gabriel in before grabbing his own and putting it on but out of sight for the time being.

"Let's get the bigger stuff bought and shrunk or placed in a trunk to take home then we can do clothing and things like that. I'll ask Kreacher, to take everything back to Hogwarts for us." Harry said softly as he placed hand on Hermione's back and they started selecting what they wanted and talked about how they were going to raise Gabriel.

"I believe in corporal punishment as long as they know why it's happening." Hermione said as they walked further into the store.

"I agree. Otherwise there is no point if they don't understand." Harry said as they selected a high chair for later on and Gabriel was sitting on his own.

"I'm worried though Harry. Ron, Ginny, they will try to break us up" Hermione said holding Gabriel tighter to her chest.

"They can try to. But we are married now Mia and they can't change that."

"They can say it's a loveless marriage and we only married for Gabriel" Hermione said fretting slightly her handshaking as they looked at a price. Taking her hands in his Harry pulled Hermione to his chest gently, mindful of Gabriel in between them.

"So we prove them wrong. We know we can make it work. What other people will say and do is not our problem. We just have to be prepared to stand together for us and Gabriel." Harry said gently but firmly getting a small smile from Hermione.

"When did you get all smart?"

"I had a great woman teach me. In fact I'm married to her." Harry said making her smile grow wider.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered and kissed his cheeks lightly. Slipping her arm through his, they continued shopping together It didn't take them long to get what they wanted and were well prepared for either world they would go into, there was even a fair selection of toys. They weren't going to spoil Gabriel by any means just keep him happy and content. Letting Harry run over to the Truck shop Hermione wandered to the clothing stores also along the hidden side street and smiled when she saw Harry. Taking his hand they entered the store and set about buying the clothing that they would need for Gabriel and Hermione took the time to pick up some new pieces for Harry and herself.

Stepping out onto the street they entered the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Three Broomsticks.

"Do you want to have a bite to eat before we head up to the school Mia?" Harry asked softly and Hermione nodded as they took a seat and allowed Madame Rosmerta to come over and serve them, taking her recommendation on what to eat.

"Gabriel still asleep?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I don't blame him. He might not remember but he has had a couple traumatic days now." Hermione said sipping her water as they waited her eyes looking down at their son.

"He's got my curls but your hair color." Hermione said softly as Harry moved to sit beside her in the booth.

"Let's hope he gets your smarts too and knows when to take a break. The best of both of us" Harry said with a rueful smile. Hermione chuckled and stroked the top of their son's head as he started to stir.

"He knows we are going to eat,"

"Which means he wants to eat too" Harry finished as he handed Hermione the blanket and get her get comfortable. Thanking Rosmerta when she arrived at their table in the back corner Harry shifted and offered Hermione a bite of her fish.

'"Let me help out while you feed Gabriel." Harry said gently his expression making Hermione open her mouth.

"You win this time" Hermione said after she had finished chewing making Harry chuckle.

"I'll take diaper duty then Mia" Harry said getting an eye roll this time. Thinking back Harry remembered their time on the hunt sitting together by the fire wondering when time was going to run out of the both of them. He had started calling her Mia then, which had led to Hermione tearing up and explaining to Harry that her dad had called her Princess Mia. Ever since then Harry called her Mia when they were alone. They had both heard that her Parents never made it to Australia so he kept the memory of her father alive the best he could. He had to do what he could to make her smile. Her smile always made him feel better.

Hermione smiled over at Harry as he ate slowly and kept feeding her, clearly deep in thought or memory. She thought it was sweet of her new husband to do for her. Reminding herself that she was now married and a mother she checked on Gabriel who was done feeding and looking around in the slight. Covering herself and lifting her son she burped him.

"Good boy. Mommy loves you" Hermione said kissing Gabriel's nose making the baby giggle and wave his arms.

"Alright little man come to daddy so mommy can eat." Harry said gently taking his son and settling him against his chest, his hand supporting the infants bottom as he got comfortable.

"You look good doing that." Hermione said eating on her own now as Harry held Gabriel and sipped his butterbeer.

"I wonder what will happen with everything now. I mean we can go to number 12 Grimmauld Place But that's no place to raise a baby" Harry said frowning slightly.

"Well there is always my muggle house if we need it." Hermione pointed out.

"Until he starts showing signs of magic or we start using it more often. People are bound to notice" Hermione bit her lip before nodding in agreement with Harry. That would be problematic when it started up.

What if we stay at Grimmauld until we can find ourselves a proper little house out of the way with plenty of space for flying or even expanding the house. It will go out not up like the Burrow."

"That's sounds brilliant. I know there was a reason other than your pretty face and Gabriel why I married you." Harry teased causing Hermione to turn pink.

"We should head back to the school" Hermione said a moment later as she finished her fish and chips Harry still holding Gabriel.

"Do we have to? Can't we just run away together?" Harry whined as he stood and placed Gabriel in the sling gently and fixed his cloak. Fixing her own on her shoulders they walked to the counter, paid and started the walk to the school.


	5. And Reality Seeps Back In

_**Making a Life Worthwhile**_

_**A.N~ Severus is now going to be referred to as Gabriel. ((Do I really have to keep doing a disclaimer?))**_

_**I have had some comments in the reviews about Hermione changing and they will be addressed this chapter.**_

**Chapter 4: And Reality seeps back in**

Harry and Hermione were quiet on the walk back to the castle their steps slowing the closer they got.

"Last chance to run away together and come back in a few months" Harry said as they walked passed Hagrid's hut.

"No, we need to do this Harry. Telling the Weasley's and everyone else will take moments then we can leave." Hermione said dropping her hood and looked at Harry who transferred the sleeping Gabriel into Hermione's sling.

"He'll be safer with you. Ginny will tackle me when she see's me."

"Just remember who you are married to" Hermione teased as they walked to wards the doors together, hand in hand.

"Like I would forget a woman like you?" Harry countered as they stepped into the Entrance hall and headed for the Great Hall.

Smiling they entered the Great hall and all activity stopped when they walked in. Casting a discreet and wandless, nonverbal Silencing charm on the sling for Gabriel they were bombarded with cheers. Sure enough Ginny got to her feet and raced at Harry and tackled him in a hug before trying to kiss him only to have him avoid her.

"Ginny we need to talk. You can't just keep doing that to me"

"Why not Harry?" Ginny said pouting as she stood at arm's length from Harry where he had moved her.

"I'm married" He said simply a hush falling over the Great hall.

"Blimey Harry, who's the lucky bird? Not Hermione since she's my girl right?" Ron said getting up and slipping his arm over Hermione's shoulder.

"Merlin Mione you look fit. Since when were your breasts so big" Ron said before Draco Malfoy stood and walked over.

"Congratulations on the baby. How old are they Gra, Hermione?" Draco asked making an effort to be polite and still stay out of hitting distance. Hermione smiled and moved her cloak and lifted Gabriel into her arms.

"Gabriel was born early this morning. Stasis and protective spells kept him safe and hidden during the war." Hermione said before looking up at Draco.

"Thank you though. For everything. Back at the manor when we were caught by the snatchers you didn't betray us."

"Why was that?" Harry asked.

"I realized I was on the wrong side. I can't kill, I knew that but I still was there because at the time it was safer. I'm really sorry that you were tortured by my former Aunt Bellatrix." Draco said aiming the last part at Hermione knowing full well if that was the case she was pregnant at the time that she was tortured.

"Lord Potter? Thank you for telling me Draco was still alive and in the castle." Narcissia said stepping forward and placing a hand on her son's shoulder.

"You are very welcome. You deserve to be together despite everything. As my wife told me once, everyone deserves a second chance." Harry said holding out his hand to Draco.

"So now, Seven years later, does your offer of friendship still stand?" Harry asked calmly his hand not shaking as Hermione looked at him proudly.

"Yes, it does" Draco said taking Harry's hand and shaking it as the silence grew stronger. Most were in shock that Harry Potter was married, and now that Hermione Granger was a mother.

"I would like to extend that hand of Friendship to you as well." Draco said turning to Hermione hoping that she would accept it. Smiling Hermione shifted Gabriel and took the offered hand.

"I will be nice having more friends Draco. Just don't ask me over for tea in the drawing room" Hermione said with a smile.

"Don't worry, the house will be rebuilt if I have anything to say about it." Narcissia said shooting a look at her husband causing him to sigh and nod. Smiling Draco nodded to Hermione and Harry before moving with his mother back to the table, a gentle smile on her face showing how proud she was of him.

"Mate are you mental, those are the Malfoys!"

"Everyone deserves a second chance and I have decided to give one to them. They did help us." Harry said calmly his tone growing slightly cold as he spoke.

"Ok, fine then. But what about this bird that isn't Ginny? I mean my sister is the best right?" Ron said winking at Harry as Hermione slipped out of Ron's hold and walked to Minerva McGonagall to show her Gabriel.

"Well, your sister is great and all but not the one for me. She's been there for me and never betrayed me in the past. She cares and knows what I like and what I don't. I know the same about her. Most people your sister included couldn't do that." Harry said calmly moving away from Ron and walking towards the head table.

"You little backstabbing Harpy! You stole my Harry!" Ginny yelled drawing her wand and pointing it at Hermione who Harry quickly moved to cover. He wasn't blind to Draco also drawing his wand and aiming it at Ginny just in case.

"Your Harry? Since when has he ever been your Harry? He isn't an object or a toy" Hermione said casting a nonverbal protego around herself and Gabriel worried for her son.

"Ginny lower your wand, don't point it at my family" Harry said calmly, his own wand appearing in his hand.

"Mate? Hermione? She was supposed to be mine!" Ron yelled before Harry groaned.

"All you two did was fight. You tore her down and made her feel like nothing Ron." Harry countered before Hermione pulled her wand.

"Not only that but you never saw me as a girl, maybe not ever as a girl. I was just homework help. I liked you once, which I regret now, back in 6th year when you were with Lavender. But you abandoned us Ron. When we always needed you most you abandoned Harry and I. While we were gone hunting, you left us and that was when the last of my feelings left. Harry loves me for who I am. I am his best friend, his confidant, mother of his child and wife." Hermione said standing firm beside her new husband. Around them whispers had started:

"_Potter and Granger?" "They are cute together when you think about it." "Tell him girl, tell him for all of us" _Were just some of the whispers that were heard.

"You always have everything: Money, the girls" Ron yelled his face red.

"Everything? Money does nothing when you want parents to love you and take care of you and praise you for marks you get or a great catch in Quidditch or scold you for nearly failing a test. Girls who don't know you or don't care about you are a waste of time. So if that's the case Ron then yeah I have pit all. The closest thing I ever had to parents were, Professors McGonagall; Snape and Flitwick. Remus was a good one too, Sirius was like an uncle more so than a godfather or father figure." Harry said looking distressed. Minerva McGonagall looked touched that he saw her as such as did Felius Flitwick, to them that was a high honor.

"You had my parents!"

"That's just it Ron. They were your parents. I was your best friend, and try as they might they never really were there like they are you for and your family.' Harry said before turning his back on the Weasley siblings.

"Be happy most of your family made it Ron, let Harry and I have our family. We never would have worked out anyways." Hermione said gently as she handed Gabriel to Harry.

"PRETEGO!" a Male voice shouted as a blue shield appeared around the Potter couple. Turning they stared stunned as Draco Malfoy cast the shielding charm for them against Ginny's and Ron's hexes. Hugging Hermione and Gabriel close Harry nodded to Draco in thanks.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss. Weasley. This is a school, and furthermore this is a place of mourning for the dead. See to it that your wands never leave their holsters until you are no longer on the grounds." McGonagall's voice rang out sternly, her eyes falling on Arthur who held out his hands for them. It was a suitable punishment for the time being.

_**AN: Ok so Hermione's body underwent changes so it was like she had a baby. Her breasts are bigger and she has a little tummy on her at the moment, just left over from what would be a birth. It's not big changes to her body that I went for just small ones that would come naturally.**_


End file.
